1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data control, and more particularly, to a data control system that controls data such as documents with a database and presents the controlled data upon a user's request. The present invention further relates to a method of controlling data used in the data control system, a computer program that causes a computer to operate as the data control system, and a program product in which the computer program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-56712, for example, discloses a document processing apparatus having push-type copier function, to which a camera for automatically take a picture of an operator of the document processing apparatus. While the operator is operating the document processing apparatus for the creation of a document file, the camera automatically take a picture of the operator thereby to form image data. The image data can be sent to a desired destination with the document file. A receiver of the image data and the document file uses a document control program that indicates the image file as a thumbnail. The receiver can identify the sender before opening the document file.
When displaying a list of documents or a document, a document control system such as an electronic bulletin board, a video conference system, and a workflow system generally indicates not only the title of the document, the text (body) of the document, and the data and time of the document, but also the name or any identification of the writer of the document, for example.
When the receiver would like to contact the sender, the receiver may be able to make a phone call, send an e-mail, originate video conference, or visit the sender. However, the receiver may not know which way is the best to contact the sender.
The conventional document processing apparatus described above allows the receiver to view the image of the sender before opening the document file, which results in preventing the receiver from opening a questionable document file that may be infected with computer virus.
However, in the case of the conventional document processing apparatus described above, the receiver can view the past image of the sender acquired at the time the document file was created, not the current image of the sender. Thus, the receiver cannot know the current status of the sender, and cannot determine which the best way to contact the sender is, that is, making a phone call, sending an e-mail, or originating a video conference.